Robes of a Miko
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Excerpt: She thought that Kikyo was out of her life for good. She thought that finally she would have her happy ending with Inuyasha. She thought that Kikyo was out of THEIR lives... It would figure that Kikyo would find a way back from death, again, to cause heartache for Inuyasha again...
1. Kagome

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16.

Robes of Miko: Kagome

Kagome gasped as Kikyo stared back at her.

She thought that Kikyo was out of her life for good. She thought that finally she would have her happy ending with Inuyasha. She thought that Kikyo was out of THEIR lives... It would figure that Kikyo would find a way back from death, again, to cause heartache for Inuyasha again.

Kagome frowned as she reached out and touched the mirror. She never really saw it before, how much like Kikyo she looked, until she wore the robes of a miko. Every time Inuyasha would see her wearing these clothes, he would be reminded of Kikyo, of the woman he loved. The woman he lost.

Why didn't she think about how much this would affect him... affect THEM... before she let Kaede convince her to become a miko.

"Aye," said Kaede, startling her, "Now you look the part of a miko."

She didn't have to say it, Kagome could see it in her eye. Kagome looked like Kikyo. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at her reflection then patted her cheeks, they were fuller than Kikyo's were. So (sadly) was her waist. Well, so what? Kikyo hadn't had to work off the calories of a double cheeseburger, now did she?

Kagome had watched Kaede pull the clothes out of a chest. Funny how it hadn't occurred to her before that she was probably wearing clothes that actually belonged to Kikyo. Would they retain her scent? Would Inuyasha smell Kikyo on her? Or would so many years have washed it away? Then again... she sniffed her arm... the fabric didn't smell like it was over fifty years old. Still, she was reluctant to actually ask.

She had let Kaede teach her how to dress herself in the robes. It was probably something her mother had tried to teach her when she was younger, when her grandfather thought that she would be taking over the family shrine when he passed away. But she must not have paid attention, because it all felt so strange. She missed her pleated skirts.

The hakui came first. It was a white robe that almost reached her knees. In fact, it was about the same length of the skirts that she favored. She learned that the ties that kept her sleeves from falling down were called muna-himo. White tabi socks came next before she slipped on the red hakama. Kaede had explained that this one was not split like trousers since it was being worn over the robe. Underneath it all she was wearing a thin cotton shirt called a hadagi that was just a hair shorter than the hakui. However, Kagome wasn't comfortable with that being the extent of her undergarments, so she kept those on as well.

Before she had looked in the mirror all she could think about was how hot it was going to be traveling around wearing so much clothing! And would she ever remember how it all went back on? Couldn't she just wearing the hakui with an obi or something instead? It would look similar to what she used to wear.

You were fifteen then, she scolded herself. She was an adult. She was a miko. She had made the decision to make her life here, and she would conform to the dress code. Well, except the undergarments... there were limits for a modern girl after all.

"Are you ready, Kagome?"

No. Absolutely not. Not ready to face Inuyasha and see his face when he sees these robes. What were the options? Hide? Refuse to become a miko because she didn't like the uniform? Ask if they have it in blue?

No.

No no no.

She was not leaving this hut as Kagome Higurashi, school girl. She was leaving this hut as the miko Kagome. Soon to be mate of Inuyasha.

Being a miko mated to a half demon was going to be tough. She was aware of the names she would be called, after all, she had heard them enough times when she was here three years ago. But leaving this room looking like... like her. It was like a nightmare. She was scared. For three years she had been separated from Inuyasha. Three years. Did they really need to start out their new lives together by instantly having to throw Kikyo in front of him? Not literally, of course.

"Come now, child."

Kagome took a deep breath as she slipped on the zori sandals. She could do this. She couldn't make Inuyasha wait for her any longer. Not after he waited so long for her. How unfair to him. Her memory of him and her trips to the past had been clouded when she was sent back to the future when the well stopped working. Without those memories, she didn't have to live through three years of missing him. Poor Inuyasha. Every three days he had jumped down that well to see if it had let her through. Every. Three. Days.

How could she go out there dressed like this knowing that it would hurt him? Wearing her normal clothes was out of the question now that this was to be her permanent home, but she could wear what the other villagers wore. Did she really HAVE to be a miko?

Her hands went to the bow that tied her hakama.

But didn't she have a duty to this village, to Kaede, to everyone whose live was touched by the Shikon jewel? After all, she had the powers of a miko. If Kaede was to be believed, she had the powers of a powerful miko. Didn't that mean she had a responsibility?

Her hands stilled. Then dropped to her sides.

She is a miko. She would do her best to protect her village, to protect her loved ones, and to keep as many safe as possible. However, she smiled to herself, unlike other mikos, SHE would do it with Inuyasha at her side.

"Hurry it up, wench!" yelled the half demon from outside. "We ain't got all day, you know."

Taking a deep breath she made a decision. Holding her head high she stepped out of the hut and into the sunshine. She heard the gasp of her friends as they saw her, but she only had eyes for Inuyasha.

She heard the hushed whispers, but she held her head high. She was Kagome Higurashi. Girl from the future. Mate to and insanely in love with Inuyasha. Mother to Shippo. High school graduate. Kagome, the totally non-traditional miko.

The robes of a miko may have once been Kikyo's robes, but they were her robes now.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Author Notes:

This is a joint project (which I've never done before). We are each writing separate chapters from different the point of view of different characters. The fun thing about this project is that my partner and I don't speak the same language. We will each translate the others chapters (I'll be using an online translating site) and fix it up just a little bit.

Popy16 Author Notes:

Hi all, there really is not much more to say about this crazy project, I'm just so excited for him. For me it is important to where I am because it is a way to see how small the world really is (with a computer with internet connection, of course). I'm from Uruguay, Montevideo. It would be nice to know where you are, so if they will not forget comment put where they are!

. 


	2. Shippo

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16. This is Popy's translated chapter.

Robes of a Miko: Shippo

To see Kagome dressed in those robes was something so surprising that it made Shippo give a small shriek.

What moment in time had his mom transformed completely into a priestess?

It wasn't that he didn't know that she could be very strong, and she was so good as to help, without thinking about it, to those who needed it. Now that bully Inuyasha looks at Kagome as if she were a ghost. Idiot.

But that really wasn't the problem, because Kagome could always change clothes and everything would be as it was before, right?

RIGHT?

But the problems of Inuyasha's indecision no longer bothered him. Perhaps earlier Shippo had worried, but he knew that these two loved each other. He had seen the fool's face that Inuyasha wore when Kagome was smiling … or was gathering food… or was helping the villagers … or was walking, helping the old woman Kaede... or was preparing the meal … very well. He knew that it didn't take a special moment to put a smile on that idiot's face, it was only necessary that Kagome was around.

She would be an incredible priestess, the best of all!

But … he was a youkai … and Inuyasha a hanyou … and she a pure priestess whose job was killing … youkai.

He swallowed hard.

He knew that Kagome wasn't going to hurt him, she would never do anything like that, but... what was happening to his family?

Yes, Sango would keep on being the good aunt, and yes, Miroku would never stop being the strange uncle, and of course the twins and Toutoi would be the same as his cousins, but: what would happen with HIS family?

Perhaps Kagome now couldn't be his mom?

Would Inuyasha still be her partner?

He had never heard anyone speak about a miko being the partner of a hanyou and who had a youkai son.

For some reason they all believed that he was a human child. But it was not true, he was a fox.

He knew very well that if Kagome stayed with them she would have to endure the gossip. Not in this village, of course, here all knew her as the Priestess who came to save them from the demon Naraku and the curse of the Jewel. But in other villages it would not be so. Inuyasha could not defend her from that.

Growl.

Oops... seems he said that last part aloud, or perhaps Inuyasha is upset with this situation. Now he sees Kagome as a ghost.

Then Inuyasha says his famous phrase, "Feh".

Yes! Inuyasha was very silly feigning disinterest when her face turned into a tomato right... now!

He was so prediction... predi... What was the word he used Kagome? Mmm... predictable! Inuyasha was so predictable.

But they expect, those gestures, that disinterest. Would Kagome….?

"I think I'm going for a walk," his mother apologized.

Sango interrupted his thoughts, asking him if could help it with the girls while she prepared the food. He nodded his head and jumped up to her shoulder. When they were outside of the range of human hearing, he heard a heavy sigh. He returned to see what had happened and he saw Miroku with a melodramatic downcast expression.

That perverted monk...

He drooled for Sango, but there was not doubts that bad habits are the most difficult to leave.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

It was night, and he was laying down to sleep next to the fire in Kaede's small hut, he was already resting in his fulton.

Kagome still had not returned.

What was she up to? What were they worried about? Should he go to look for her? He wanted to screamso loudly to the village "Where is my mom!"?

Was she sleeping?

Perhaps she couldn't withstand the pressure of all this already and she has gone home... well, on the other side of the well at least.

He hated that well.

It never let him pass, even when he really needed to see to Kagome. At least now it was working again soKagome and Inuyasha could go and come again, that was good. It was a nightmare for those painful days it had stopped working.

He heard the quiet rustling of steps approaching and did not have to panic because that soft smell of flowers reached his nose.

Kagome

Alone?

He tried to smell further away, to listen further away, it was something he was working on..

Then he felt it. Inuyasha. Very dumb he was hidden between the trees, watching Kagome.

That little touch of normality gave him a complete peace. Because now hecould see everything clearly. Well, it's not like seeing by all the challenges vanish, but it was clear that the love between these two they were going to fight. They were not going to bend so easy before another small abyss.

No.

Definitely, no.

And if Inuyasha was going to fight for Kagome, he was going to fight for him also.

But especially he was going to fight for his family.

The good aunt, the strange uncle, the naughty cousins, the grandma Kaede, the best mom of the world and the strongest dad.

His family.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Authors Note by Popy16: Well, this has been the first chapter of the fic we have written and I hope that it does not clash much with the previous created by Pixi, I hope you like; and thanks to kokoronagomu for writing their place of origin. Best regards.

Authors Note by Touch of Pixie Dust: I ran the chapter through three different translastors online and hope that I chose the best translations. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Totally my fault. I had no idea how much went into translating. Please forgive any mistakes.


	3. Miroku

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16. This chapter was written by Touch_of_Pixie_Dust.

Robes of Miko: Miroku

I miss her skirt, sighed Miroku as Kagome stepped outside of the hut in her priestess clothes. Clothes that nearly covered her from head to toe.

No more short skirts that showed her legs, though sadly, nothing else.

No more socks that outlined slim legs.

No more shirts that sometimes showed her bare belly.

However, on a positive note, at least there would be less head injuries for him when Inuyasha found him... er... noticing those legs and belly.

He would not lie; he found the female form to be quite intoxicating. The female body is quite lovely. None, of course, as lovely as his dear Sango.

Miroku sighed over the loss of the skirt, and the view.

The change in attire was necessary of course. Kagome would need to dress the part now that she chose to live her life in this time with Inuyasha instead of in the future. It would be a difficult change to make. She told such amazing tales of the things in her world. A machine that washes clothes (imagine the time that would save!), machines that let you watch moving pictures, machines that let you warm your food in minutes, machines that move to transport one from place to place... so many things that make life so much more comfortable.

It took him a moment to notice the uncomfortable silence as everyone stared at the young miko (he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't relieved that the silence was for his ogling). It took another moment to piece together what that silence meant.

Ah, yes, Kikyo. How was it possible that after all this time, after all they had been through together, that Kikyo could still come between them?

Fools.

He watched as Kagome pasted on a smile and descended the stairs. She started walking away and, as always, they followed. Their journey would continue, and they would get past this moment, quite possibly with boisterous yelling. Hopefully with a few 'sits'. It would be most entertaining to watch.

Sigh.

I miss her skirt, he sighed.

Perhaps she could lend it to Sango...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Author Notes:

Yes, Miroku's chapter is quite short. Then again, he is very limited on his ideas about the change in clothes.


	4. Sango

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16. This chapter was written by Popy16.

Robes of Miko: Sango

I believe that the correct word to use is... surprised.

Seeing Kagome come out of the hut dressed in that outfit made Sango inhaled sharply. The red hakama and the white top made her look really good. She knew the others have seen this image before. And not precisely did Kagome have an opportunity to ruin her clothes from the future.

Dressed like that, included the facial features she shared with... her... were becoming more visible, the cheekbones well marked, and small nose.

The miko robes made her look almost identical to Kikyo.

Almost.

Good, it could be that she was observing her very intensely. They were not identical.

She could still see the movement in her hands due to the nervousness, the light of anxiety in her eyes. And oh! There is more curl to her hair.

There was a quick change in her facial expression from surprise to one of loyalty. But if in the world someone could show loyalty in a look, it had to be hers. But at the end that was not important, because she already returned to look to Inuyasha. And of course, she was waiting for his reaction.

In reality there was no huge category of what Inuyasha could do. It would be strange to expect a declaration of love to return the trust to Kagome. In reality no one expected that he would be such a pig to say something like "your outfit has reminded me of how much I loved Kikyo, goodbye forever Kagome".

Containing a tired sigh, the deception lives in her sister, and she can only think how it was possible that Inuyasha had doubts.

No.

For the first time she would be on Inuyasha side on this. He wasn't guilty of everything. This time Kagome would have to know that he wasn't going to just leave her for heaven's sake. She had seen how he saw her, something very similar and at the same time very different in the form that Miroku saw her. There was more than just a feeling of caring in there.

And what of those three years that the whole village saw Inuyasha walk through the forest without life? Oh yeah, he did a great job hiding his whatever his feelings were, and the stupid opinions of distrustful children, it would make him vulnerable. But even through it all his feelings remained the same. All of them. Available for whoever who would like to look at him for a minute.

Observe how Kagome is apologizing that she is going to walk for a bit.

Good, that is good, she knew her friends pretty well that they knew that they would fix any problems when they were alone.

Shippo asked to accompany her so she won't follow Kagome, because she knew his friends could fix his problems. She also knew that Inuyasha would not act with everyone present.

From the corner of her eye she saw her husband looking at her, and, pretending he didn't notice, he left balancing his hips innocently.

If her friends would end up together, they would fix their differences and they would understand each other.

Good, maybe "understanding" was a really big word, but let's say they deal with each other enough to see the good side of their almost relationship.

Oh yeah, later she would ask Miroku to buy her that pink yukata that she saw in the neighboring village before Kagome returned, finally she would have an occasion in which to use it, the old lady Kaede would perform the wedding...

Smile.

The only thing left is for her to remember where she left her blue pendant.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Popy16 Author Notes:

Here is my chapter, I hope you like it, I only want to clear one thing up about the chapter, at the end of the same, Sango was thinking where she had left her blue pendant, because in weddings (at least here) it is the custom that the wife to be has something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue.

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Author Notes:

Any reviews you send about Popy's chapters I make sure to send to her!


	5. Kirara

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16. This chapter was written by Touch_of_Pixie_Dust.

Robes of Miko: Kirara

Such silly creatures humans are, as are so many of the demons (and half demons) who choose to stay in human form. Anxiety fills the air, simply because my Sango's female companion dresses in the clothing befitting of a priestess. And is she not a priestess? Unconventional, yes, but a priestess all the same. The conflict over the attire is quite silly.

Surely such clothing will be more comfortable for our long journey. Human skin is so fragile, after all. It tears and bleeds so easily. If one is forced to stay in human skin, the wise thing to do is to keep it covered and safe. And these articles of clothing certainly cover more of that fragile skin. Much more suitable.

Blending in will also be immeasurably easier. The outfit of her schooling years may have held some significance to her once, but it drew so very much attention and cruel words from the other humans. The change in attire should be cause for relief, not consternation.

I hear Sango mention the name "Kikyo" to her mate. If it were not so terribly undignified, I would roll my eyes. Instead I yawn to show how tired I have grown of this subject.

Yes, if one were to go by physical looks alone, Kagome does resemble the deceased miko Kikyo. However, no one seems to dwell on the fact that both Kagome AND Kikyo resemble Midoriko. It is to be expected that there will be some physical attributes that would be similar in one who is a reincarnation. Kagome is no more Kikyo than Kikyo was Midoriko!

I feel sorrow for these humans who must rely so heavily on sight alone. Smell is a much keener sense and infinitely more reliable. Everything in this world, which includes the humans, has a very distinct smell.

I know not what excuse to give the half demon. He has a sense of smell as keen as any full demon. Then again... perhaps he has not confused the two females as often as the others may believe. Perhaps they are making assumptions based on their own insecurities. It would not surprise me. Humans, and apparently even some with demon blood, are riddled with insecurities.

Silly creatures.

Times like this make me so very glad that I am a firecat. I do not have to worry about clothing at all!

Mew!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Author Notes:

I often wonder what Kirara makes of things….


	6. Myoga

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16. This chapter was written by Popy16.

Robes of Miko: Myoga

He loved those legs.

That was his sin?

The exposed skin of the future companion of his master was his downfall. Oh, yes! Inuyasha was in charge of reminding to him very well what it did not have to touch: but what could he do? Was it his fault that the Kagome blood was raising so well? It was the best thing that had tried aside from the blood of its masters!

And now... her tantalizing legs were not exposed. Her neck was not so exhibited as earlier, not that he could not still sting it... only now ... it wasn't the same.

Sigh.

It was all so unfair! He was a poor old man, he was a good flea, was very brave and faithful... (as long as he could, of course) and... they did do this to him?

He looked at Master Inuyasha, from his perspective among Kirara's coat could be clearly see. If I wasn't wrong, my master had been a surprised, followed by a concerned face.

Well, well, well, what was the big problem here? Was it who had a problem! To the one who had removed the fun in his life! His master could surely find some times to see Kagome without those... tunics.

I laugh secretly.

Oh, Yes! Master Inuyasha would have fun doing that, although he would deny it later.

Well, that was all.

Goodbye to the legs of Kagome.

Goodbye to the beatings of his master by looking at the legs of Kagome.

Goodbye to your happiness in life.

Oh, why everything was so sad?

Wait. What was this noise? Ohhh... ladies of the village want to bathe.

Yeahhhh, happiness always finds his way back.

"It is your Myoga, girls...!"

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Popy16 Author Notes:

I know that the chapter is short, but I don't think that the thoughts of Myoga extended much more than that.

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Author Notes:

Sometimes short chapters fit a situation better than a long one. I agree with Popy that the flea has a bit of a one track mind...

Oh yeah, Any reviews you send about Popy's chapters I try to make sure to send to her!


	7. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story is a joint effort between Touch_of_Pixie_Dust and Popy16. This chapter was written by Touch_of_Pixie_Dust.

Robes of Miko: Inuyasha

Those robes….

Seeing Kagome in those robes robbed him of breath.

His heart quit beating.

Then started beating double time!

Seeing Kagome in those robes made everything real.

Emotions swamped him. He clamped his jaws shut so that he didn't just start blurting out things. He knew he had a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time without meaning to, and this was too important of a moment for him to mess up.

Those robes meant that Kagome chose him.

HIM!

She chose to make a life with him! She gave up all the luxuries in her time to live a life of uncertainty and danger and hardships… with him. She chose… to be his. He clenched his fists to keep his eyes from trying to leak.

How was it possible that he could be this lucky? How was it possible for all of his dreams to come true? How could he find the words to tell her just how much he knew that she was sacrificing? How could he find the words to explain just how much this means to him? Good heavens… how was he to ask her, in no uncertain terms, if she was going to be his mate? He knew she was… but shouldn't there be some sort of formal words?

He cringed. Words were not something the dog demon was good at.

The happiness on Kagome's face faded just a little. Oh great… he's messed up already. He should have said something…. But what?

You look beautiful, Kagome.

Are you sure you want me, Kagome?

You are breathtaking, Kagome.

Can we ditch these guys so we can talk in private, Kagome?

Kagome starts walking, and Inuyasha sighs. Surely one of those sentences would have been okay to say. Right? It was just so weird trying to come up with the right words to try to explain everything he was feeling seeing her in those robes.

All this time waiting for her… now she was here. Now she was his. Right? She did come back for him… right? He looked around at his friends, who for some strange reason were all wearing disapproving frowns. What? He hadn't said anything yet! THIS! This is why talking to Kagome about important things was so hard. There was never a moment of privacy… and he always felt like he was being judged.

He followed the group as they started walking, his opportunity to tell her how much her coming back to him meant had passed. At least for the moment. Sango and Miroku each held a baby as they began to travel, Shippo was bouncing around Kagome. There wasn't a moment when he could talk to her without everyone listening. So he waited.

The walk wasn't hard or treacherous, but it was dusty. So it was no surprise when Kagome decided she wanted to go take a bath. She started towards a nearby pool that they had often used when traveling. When Sango stood up to follow, Inuyasha jumped in her path. He didn't say a word, and neither did she. They stared at each other for a moment, then Sango turned around and went back to camp.

"I can't promise Shippo will stay at camp long," she called over shoulder, "But I'll sit on him if I have to."

"Feh."

Quickly Inuyasha dashed after his miko. He had to reach her before… well… he didn't want to catch her after she disrobed. He DIDN'T! Honestly…. He wasn't a pervert!

"Kagome!" he called out, just to make sure she knew he was coming. He didn't feel like starting the talk off with his mouth full of dirt after a painful sitting. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha burst through the leaves of the bushes and trees that hid the pool, happy to find Kagome still wearing her miko's robes (he was….) and better yet, a smile.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome… I… your robes… I…"

Her face fell slightly. Then she forced a smile and turned slowly for him to show off the new clothes. "I think they look nice." She paused, then looked a bit worried. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Kagome…" her name was a breath on his lips. He stepped closer. Closer than he would usually dare. "You look…." The frightened part of his brain came up with rude things to say to protect him from being laughed at. But Kagome was here. With him. Wearing those robes. Practically declaring for the world to see that she was choosing him!

Slowly he reached for her hands. Her cheeks turned rosy as she took his offered hands. She looked up into his eyes and he forgot all the things he was going to say.

She was really here.

Waiting for her to come back to him had nearly killed him. He had never felt pain like that before, not even when he had nearly been eviscerated. It was like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Every three days he would go to the well… every three days for three years, waiting for the other half of his soul to come back to him. The pain… the aching… the miserable loneliness… it was worth it now that she was here. She was here to make her life with him.

His right hand let go of hers, and slowly he cupped her cheek. He looked from her eyes to her lips. He watched as they parted, then he looked into her eyes again. As she tilted her head up towards him, he lowered his mouth to hers.

He would tell her later just how much those robes meant to him. How much it meant to him that she chose him. He would tell her that he loved her more than he thought it was possible to love, his chest felt close to bursting with love for her. He would spend every day for the rest of his life making sure that she didn't regret choosing this life.

Later.

Right now… right now he would make sure she didn't regret choosing him.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

"Stupid Inuyasha," complained Shippo. "If he could stop thinking about Kikyo for ten minutes, then maybe he could start thinking about Kagome for a change."

"She was his first love," Sango reminded the group.

"One day he will see past the robes and see Kagome. OW! That's not what I meant, Sango, my love!"

"Mew!" the firecat sat in the middle of the path. Inuyasha had been good to her human. The least she could do was give him a few minutes of privacy. Her ears turned in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. Then she yawned and made herself comfortable.

Perhaps they would need more than a few minutes after all….

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Touch_of_Pixie_Dust Author Notes:

Thank you all for reading our story. It was a fun experience writing with another author. And challenging. I have such great respect for those who go through all the work of translating stories. And thank you Popy for doing such a wonderful job!

Popy16 Author Notes:

I hope you liked the fic, it was a great experience for me as an author writing with Pixie. As for the translation, was confusing at times, but definitely fun.


End file.
